1. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This invention is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/719,792, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,972, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Vacuum Diode-Based Devices with Electride-Coated Electrodes", filed 25.sup.th Sep. 1996, and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/744,574, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,980 entitled "Low Work Function Electrode", filed 6.sup.th Nov. 1996.
2. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrodes as used in vacuum electronic systems and structures enabling a current of electrons to flow between a metallic conductor and another body. It also relates to vacuum diode-based thermoelectric devices, and in particular to vacuum diode-based thermoelectric devices with electrodes having a low work function.